Shanore Mandano
Description A simple soul, Shanore looks pretty ordinary. Not too old, not too young by looks. Approximately two-thousand years old, she barely remembers her early childhood at all, nor could she care less. During fights and alike she has not gotten many scars: The main ones are the pink line of a V on the palm of her right hand, as well as the tip of her left ear bitten off. There is not much more to say. Details Height: Average (~7 feet / 213 cm) Eyes: Silver, dim amber to show Druid powers Hair: Dirty green, rarely seen washed. Glimmers near the edge of her hair as an evidence that she cuts her own hair with an old and blunt knife. Clothing: Usually armor. (At the most casual, she wears at the least a strong chestpiece. At the most, full armor.) Speech: Varies on situation. (Quite deep) Age: Claims to be ~2000. Specifically is unknown by even herself. Prejudices: Highly distrust the human race. Best Quality: She keeps her word. (Unless it's utterly stupid and/or she is bluffing. She rarely gives a word to harm anyone.) Worst Qualities: Suspicious of everyone, even her closest. Can be harsh. Weakness: Completely obsessed with Alchemy and won't hesitate to save a friend (or a boyfriend). Talents: Thinks before she acts. Scars: The very top of her left ear is missing - seems to be bitten off (if observant and love anatomy, by human teeth), and a fading pink scar resembling a V on her left palm. Two of her fingers are missing on her right hand (ring- and middle-finger.) History Shanore isn't really anything special - She's a lone child in her family, any relatives being unknown, and her parents dead. However, she doesn't seem to mourn them; instead, she has lived her life in fighting and concentration - Why, many ask - but that is a thing I will not reveal. Never in her life she's found a mate nor had one - she simply haven't found the right one. After many fights in Northrend, Outland and Azeroth in concentration, Garodin Silversmith caught her attacking one of his scouts - in self defense, since the scout had thought her an animal and tried to tame her - And as Shanore had won, Garodin knocked her out. He convinced her to rejoin an organized community instead of travelling, and so she joined Arathor. Not long after, she left. She didn't feel Arathor really had any meaning to her. She wandered Cities and lands until she finally found where she could belong, somewhere she could work on her own - The Ironheart Conclave. She's joined them as a Phenom but was recently ranked Master Scientist because of her extreme fixation - some call it addiction, or obsession - to the art of herbs and alchemy. Criminal Record None (so far). Quotes "Chop, chop" - Shanore to Atheya Shanore: "Hey, you dead tired yet?" Atheya: "... Yes..." Shanore: "Two more laps, get going." "... Ouch." - Shanore speaking to Marticore Verlance Shanore: "You can't... remove my spirit..." Marticore: "Let's see about that, shall we?" Enemy/Hit List *Marticore Verlance * *Vyrinn Roww *Flacon* *Kyra Anjela Andièn * - * Names currently unknown to Shanore (In Character-wise) Closest Friends *Isuriand *Shannel "Shann" Starseeker *Atheya *Darlick Fizzlecrank Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Characters Category:Females Category:Druids Category:Night Elves Category:The Ironheart Conclave